universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is currently treasurer of Section I: Jedi. ''He has been elected as Organization Council Vice President during three elections of the OC Presidency, but is now serving his final term in the OCP as its President. He was considered for a place on the UPC Supreme Court, but was disallowed, due to his responsibilities as Vice President in the Organization Council Presidency. He has also been appointed President's Official Assistant every time Master Yoda has been elected President, but since Yoda is no longer President of the UPC, Kenobi is now Mace Windu's Official Assistant, making him the PA's Official Assistant. Kenobi was added to this section as the Master in the male Master and Padawan pair. Kenobi has Class A Security Clearance, due to the fact that he is the Presidency Assistant of the UPC Government Council and that he is the PA's Official Assistant. Non-UPC Information Obi-Wan Kenobi is currently on the Jedi High Council, holding one of the twelve highest positions in the entire Jedi Order. He has the rank of High Jedi General in the GAR, and is currently serving in the Clone Wars. His typical weapon is a blue-bladed lightsaber. He is currently treasurer of the Master Swordsman. He was trained by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and trained Anakin Skywalker, who is now a Jedi Knight. He was also an informal mentor to Grandmaster Luke Skywalker of the New Jedi Order, but only for a short time. His primary weapon is a blue-bladed lightsaber. Kenobi is in fact a half-blood, son of Athena, which is one reason why he is an excellent tactician and warrior. He is the step-brother of Annabeth Chase, who is also his apprentice in lightsaber training as part of Annabeth's requirements to get her lightsaber license. Organization Councils Kenobi is currently president of the Technology Council, which is how he was able to run for the OC Presidency. He was formerly only a member of the Transportation Council, but during a revote was elected as vice president. Army Obi-Wan Kenobi was first a successive Commander in the Jedi Army, but was promoted to General not long after. He is currently serving as General. However, when a proposition was passed that included "Grand Generals" being appointed from the Generals, Kenobi was appointed as one, and now holds the rank of Grand General. Kenobi works directly under Grand Admiral Yoda, and is the direct commanding officer of S. Commander Plo Koon and Commander Agen Kolar. Titles *Vice President (Former OCP and Transportation Council) *Treasurer (Master Swordsman and Section) *Commander (Former Jedi Army) *Master (Jedi Order) *High Jedi General (GAR) *President (Technology Council and Former OCP) *Councilor (Jedi High Council) *Grand General (Jedi Army) *President's Official Assistant (Former UPC) *Treasurer's Official Assistant (UPC) *Presidency Assistant's Official Assistant (Former UPC) *Presidency Assistant (Former UPC Government Council) Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (As Force Ghost)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (As Force Ghost)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Last of the Jedi Series'' *''Jedi Apprentice Series'' *''Jedi Quest Series '' *''Tales Trilogy'' *''Various Old Republic Books'' *''Various Clone Wars Books'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series'' *''Boba Fett Series'' *''Han Solo Trilogy'' *''Various Rebellion Era Books (Some As Force Ghost) '' *''Various New Republic Books (As Force Ghost)'' *''Rebel Force Series (As Force Ghost)'' External Links *Obi-Wan Kenobi on StarWars.com Category:Jedi Category:Master Swordsman Category:OCP Category:Transportation Council Category:Jedi High Council Category:Jedi Army Category:Government Council Category:Stewjon Category:Featured Article Category:Human Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Demigod Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:War Council Category:Technology Council Category:Athena Cabin Category:Class A Category:Third Systems Army Category:7th Sky Corps Category:2nd Airborne Company Category:Section 1: Jedi